


Sara is Sick

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Birthday, Comedy, Common Cold, Female Sneezing, Gen, Humor, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 02:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16631372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: When Sara catches a bad cold on her birthday, her friends and acquaintances put their party plans aside to take care of the poor kitty.Not done yet.





	Sara is Sick

Sara: (walks over to a bench at the park and sits down on it; her nose is a bright red and running constantly) Uuugh... (sniffles loudly) I... I don’t feel so good... (continues to sniffle as she rubs her nose with her forefinger) What could be worse than this...?

(Suddenly, she gets a text message from Lumpy. She reads it.)

Lumpy’s message: Wanna come over to my house? ;)

(Sara responds, sniffling as she does so.)

Sara’s message: I’m on my way.

(She sends the message, then puts away her phone and gets up from the bench. Suddenly she sneezes.)

Sara: AaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAH-- CHYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!

(A good amount of spray comes out of her mouth. Sara then recovers, sniffles and rubs her nose with her forefinger.)

Sara: Ugh... Of all the days he could’ve asked me to...

(Sara then leaves the park and heads over to Lumpy’s house. Along the way, she sniffles and rubs her nose constantly.)

Sara: (to herself) My head hurts... my throat hurts... and my nose tickles like crazy. Great. Just great. What could Lumpy possibly want me for?

(She finally arrives at Lumpy’s house and knocks on the door. No answer, but she sees that Lumpy’s car is parked outside of the house.)

Sara: I hope he’ll hear me...

(Sara grabs the doorknob, turns it and pushes the door open. To her fear, the room is extremely dark.)

Sara: No... please...! Anything but that...!

(She puts one of her hands on what she assumes to be the light switch, and covers her eyes with her other hand. The lights come on, only for everybody in the Happy Tree Friends forest - and unfortunately, Lifty and Shifty - to shout loudly as they are revealed to be here.)

Everyone (except Sara): Surprise~!!!

Sara: (screams in major fear) Ah!! (then sneezes extremely loudly due to hearing them all say that in unison; the sneeze is even louder than everyone else’s so-called “Surprise Attack”) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-SHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! (falls backward on the ground)

Everyone (except Sara): (their happiness disappears immediately as they all gasp in concern) SARA?!? (they all run over to her)

Sara: (wants to scream at them in response, but stays silent because she is completely breathless from the sneeze)

Lumpy: Sara, are you okay?!

Sniffles: That was one of the most serious sneezes I’ve ever heard!

Sara: (recovers her breath) N-no... (gets up and rubs her nose slowly with her forefinger) I... I do not feel good...

Flaky: You don’t?

Lifty and Shifty: (in complete disbelief) W-What?

Sara: (sniffles loudly) Ugh...

Splendid: (floats up to her) Um, darling... sorry if we all scared you... (sweats a little)

Sara: You did. But it’s okay... (sniffles again) Ugh.

Splendid: (feels her forehead)

Giggles: Sara, don’t take this the wrong way, but I think you’ve come down with a cold...

Sara: I can tell. (rubs her nose once with her arm)

Cuddles: ...on your birthday? What even...?

Toothy: What are the odds of THAT? My gosh...

Splendid: (removes his hand) You’re running a fever.

Sara: I am? No wonder my head is hurting...

Flippy: Oh, no... :worry:

Sniffles: We’ll have to take you upstairs and figure out what’s wrong with you.

Sara: (nods in understanding, then sneezes again) HaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! (rubs her nose with her forefinger, sniffling again)

Lumpy: (picks her up) Come on, Sara. (brings her upstairs and speaks to the others) So much for that surprise party, huh?

Toothy: I guess... (sighs)

Flaky: If I knew she was gonna sneeze that hard when we shouted surprise, I wouldn’t have suggested such an idea.

Flippy: Poor Sara... :(

(Lumpy arrives in the bedroom and puts Sara to bed. He tucks her in.)

Sniffles: (approaches Sara with a thermometer) Open your mouth, please.

(Sara opens her mouth and Sniffles inserts the thermometer under her tongue. After a few seconds, Sniffles removes the thermometer and looks at it.)

Sniffles: Oh, dear... Exactly 101 F. Sara, I’m afraid you’ve definitely caught a cold.

Sara: (sniffles) That is what I was afraid you’d say. (is about to sneeze) Haaaah... Aaaaaahhhhh... AaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-- CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! (rubs her runny nose with her forefinger) Ugh...

Sniffles: Oh, my... Gesundheit :(

Sara: (sniffles and continues to rub her nose)

Petunia: That cold must be... pretty bad...! (backs up in fear)

Pop: (trying to protect Cub) Yes, it looks contagious.

Splendid: Indeed. In fact, I don’t think you should join our party while you're like this... :worry:

Sniffles: I’m afraid Hero is right. (Sara rubs her nose) The best thing to do is to let you stay in bed, while we cancel the party to take care of you.

Nutty: But what about the cake? :(

Lumpy: (realizes something) Oh, yeah, Sara doesn’t like cake. I always forget that on her birthday...

Sara: It’s fine. I wasn’t gonna have any, anyway... (sniffles loudly)

Giggles: Well, if you say so.

Sara: Yeah. (sneezes again) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-SHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!! (rubs her nose with her forefinger, sniffling loudly)

Lifty: (cringes and gives her a tissue) Gesundheit!

Sara: (takes it and blows her nose into it) Ugh... (wipes her nose with her tissue) Thank you...

Flippy: Sara, I am so, SO sorry you got sick on your birthday :(

Sara: It’s okay. It’s not your fault... (sniffles) It’s probably my bad luck. (inhales a little and sighs)

Splendid: Just remember, Sara, we’re here for you. All of us. We’ll make sure you’re as comfortable as possible, even after your birthday is over.

Sara: (smiles a little) Th-thanks... (puts down her tissue and rubs her nose as she lays down in bed)

(The Happy Tree Friends smile reassuringly at her and start to walk out of the room, chattering)

Lumpy: How about I make her some soup?

Sniffles: That’s a great idea. Mind if I help?

Toothy: I’ll get her some water.

Giggles: I’ll go get her some more tissues.

Lifty: You think she still wants the presents?

Shifty: I don’t see why she wouldn’t...

(Sara blushes at their comments. When they all leave, she sniffles once again.)

Sara: Well... at least I-- (sneezes again, more mildly but still loudly) HAAAAAH-CHYEEEEEWWWW!!! (sniffles and rubs her nose with her forefinger) At least I don’t have to go to that party now...

(She closes her eyes and relaxes.)

Sara: I was feeling kind of tired this morning, anyway.


End file.
